Voldie Sewart
by i'd rather be asleep
Summary: harry saves the wizarding world!!!!


Note: I own no HP paraphernalia   
  


Harry was staying at the Burrow over the summer. Not much had changed since the first time Harry had every been there, except there were only two children left living in the home. Percy had gone off into the ministry, trying to gain power after the "terrible" loss of Mr. Crouch a few years back. Fred and George had, to their mother's horror, built a huge empire in the joke shop industry. Their store was quite popular, and they were currently opening a new store in Diagon Alley. Needless to say they were raking in the gold.   
  


Arthur was at work and Mrs. Weasley was out shopping. Ginny was sitting in a corner pretending to read Witch's Weekly magazine, while actually staring at Harry. Ron, the quidditch captain, was going over some plays with Harry. Harry had other things on his mind though.   
  


While attending Hogwarts Harry had faced Voldemort every year, in some form or another, except third year. He was now going into his 7th year, and he was wondering how he would fend the creature (he was not worthy of the title "man") this year. He wished Voldie would just die already! Harry didn't want to have to spend his whole life fending him off.   
  


So the summer went on, as usual, nothing very interesting happened, but Harry continued to contemplate ways to get rid of Voldie, but nothing came to him. There had to be someway though! Soon August ended and it was September first again and the kids went off to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.   
  


One day, while the trio was in Charms class, Flitwick was telling them a few things about later in the term. Your end of year exam will be to show me a working spell, of your own creation. We will be learning how to make simple, harmless, charms. I don't want you all cursing each other. Anyway, charms are easier to create than curses. It is all a very difficult process though, but you should be able to handle it.   
  


Harry had been daydreaming, half paying attention, wen it hit him. He sat up and started taking vigorous notes. This was good, better than anything Hermione could think up, even Dumbledore!   
  


"Wow Harry! You never take notes! What had come over you?" Ron said. 

"Oh, nothing, just well, this is really interesting!" 

"Yeah...right, ok sure."   
  


All Harry had to do now was think up a horrible curse, with no counter curse. He knew exactly what to do, but had no idea how.   
  


The rest of the term Harry took vigorous notes, asked many questions and spent many nights under his father's old cloak, in the restricted section. He spent most of his time holed up in his dormitory working on the spell. The only problem with Harry's spell was that he had no way to test it, being irreversible he couldn't just say, "hey Ron, lemme shoot you with my new untested curse!" right. This spell had to be tested on a person too, there would be no way to see if it had worked on an animal.   
  


Finally, it was the last day of school. Harry was so full of energy and nerves, he would be leaving Hogwarts for ever, well at least for learning, he had no idea what career to choose, he had not run into Voldemort yet, but he really wanted to! He thought he may have perfected his curse, but there was no way to be sure until he met Voldemort. And what if the curse didn't work? He was a wreck. Everyone was in the great hall for the feast. Dumbledore was in the middle of his speech, all the students were very quite and attentive, when there was a bang, and nearly everyone screamed. Voldemort had entered the room.   
  


"Muahahahahahhaahahahahhaha! No I can get rid of everyone for good! Especially you Monsieur Potter!!!" 

Before anyone, even Harry himself, knew what was happening, Harry was standing on his seat yelling the words: "VOLDEMORTIUS TURNUS INTOUS MARTHIUS STEWARTIUS!!!!!!!!!" a purple jet of light sprang from the end of his wand, and hit Voldemort. Then to everyone's surprise Voldemort began acting exactly like Martha Stewart.   
  


"Oh these floating candles are so cute. You know, you could spend 60 years of your life cutting up little construction paper leaves out and placing them around the edges for a nice fall theme."   
  


Everyone busted up laughing, even if half of them had never heard of Martha Stewart, being an American Muggle, every one but Hermione.   
  


"Harry! You know how angry Voldemort will be once he has returned to his original state? You are such an idiot!" 

"Hermione! It's ok! There is no counter curse! And it doesn't wear off!" harry added the last part with an unsaid wish that that was true, he really had no idea how long this would last.   
  


Dumbledore got up form his chair and came over to Harry.   
  


"Harry, that is the most brilliant thing I have ever seen in all of my years! Where did you ever get the idea?" 

"Living with a neat freak Muggle can teach you a lot. My aunt was watching an American show on satellite TV, don't ask me to explain any of that stuff, well there's this lady and it was on one day and I just thought of it, I don't really know!" 

"Well done anyway." 

"Thanks."   
  


"Full marks on your exam Harry! I was wondering why you hadn't showed it to me, I was a bit put out." chimed in little Professor Flitwick. 

"Thank you sir."   
  


In the years to come all the witches and wizards got that famous day off form everything, Cornelius Fudge has declared it a national holiday, "Harry Potter/ Voldie Stewart Day." Harry Potter was awarded and Voldie (seemingly harmless after the incident) got his own television show on Muggle TV. His show became very popular, and he is currently taking over the world in a new way. 


End file.
